1. Field of the Invetion
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-2003-164039, known is an electrical connection box constructed with a control circuit substrate, a switching member arrayed on the surface of the control circuit substrate and controlled by the control circuit substrate and an electric power conducting path arrayed on the back of the control circuit substrate and connected with a power source.